


Overboard

by Alvisre



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvisre/pseuds/Alvisre
Summary: Alejandro, who is a single father of 3 kids, convinced a wealthy amnesic that they’re together... at first, it was for the revenge. But slowly, it turned into something that wasn’t apart of the plan...
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto & Heather
Kudos: 1





	Overboard

Alejandro worked over two jobs to make ends meat—the first job, is helping at his mother's hair salon, while the other, is cleaning for a heir of McNamara empire. His wife passed away years ago, which left him to three his three children by himself. 

"Alejandro, you need to go out," his mother naggedon and on. "No son of mine is going to rise my grand babies alone." 

Alejandro looked at his mom, stopped sweeping the hair onto floor. "I'm fine, mother, like I've said the millionth time before."

"But, sweetheart, marriage is a beautiful thing? Don't you miss it?" 

"I'm not saying that I miss my late wife, but there is no need to rush things ... I have to go. Love you, mother." Alejandro took off his apron and gave his mother a peck onto her cheeks, before heading off to his other job. 

"You're late, as usual." One of his co-worker catch up to him. "If Ms Mcnamara finds out—"

"—she won't. Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to go to ... unlike you." Alejandro went straight to his boss' room, knocking a few times. "Ms Mcnamara?" There was no answer, so Alejandro walked himself in.  She is such a pig , he thought while seeing her trashed up room; beer bottles scattered everywhere, and so much clothes piling onto the floor, it was not unsanitary. "Ms McNamara?" Alejandro walked in closer, to see her laying on her bed. 

Heather groaned. "What time is it?" Her hangover was kicking in. 

"It's past 4 o'clock pm, Ms McNamara," Alejandro replied. "I was suppose to clean your pigsty of the room, but I can leave until it's not ... occupied." 

"Shut up," Heather said with a groan. "You should not have to talk to me like that, my father can fire you at anytime, and you are pushing your luck." 

She's be doing me a favour , Alejandro thought. "I guess since you're up." He dropped the bucket and cleaning chemicals. "You can clean up your own pigsty." And left the room.

But, Heather wasn't going to let this down. She got up and walked out of her room, catching up to Alejandro. "Hey, you." 

Alejandro stop and turned around. "Yes, McNamara?" With a fake smile on his face. 

"You apologize to me." Heather demanded. "You don't ever talk back to me." 

"Then get up like a normal person, at a normal time," Alejandro said. "By the way, the next time you rush out of bed, you should really put on a robe." And walked away. 

"What the—" Show looked down, seeing that she is wearing revealing night top, that her breast were showing. "Shit. Shit." She then immediately ran back to her room, to change into something else. 

Oh, he is so getting it.

.

.

Later that evening, Alejandro got got home, where his two sons where watching television. 

"Papa," his youngest one ran of the couch and jumped into his arms. 

"Carlos, did you behave when I was gone?" Alejandro asked. "Any troubles with uncle today?" 

"No, papa," Carlos said. 

"What about you, Diego? And where is your sister?" 

"Isabelle is on her date ... no time when she will be back," Diego said while not looking away from the television. 

Then, a car showed up from the drive away. Alejandro through the window, where his eldest child was coming home from her date. "Diego, take your brother upstairs." 

"Ugh, he can do it by himself, dad." 

"Do it, or else." 

"Whatever." Diego turned off the television and grabbed his little brother and went up the stairs. 

Alejandro could hear foot steps onto the door.  Here is my queue , he opened the door wide open. "Hello there, Isabelle?" 

"Dad, what the hell?" Isabelle said angrily. 

"I'm sorry, not sorry, this date is cancelled." He slammed the door onto his daughters date. 

"Seriously, dad?" Isabelle followed her dad through the kitchen. "That was uncalled for." 

"You're fourteen, and your date is, what, sixteen/seventeen?" Alejandro opened a can of beer and drank it. "And dose he even have a driver license?" 

"You are being so unfair right now." Isabelle stormed off. 

"And where do you think you're going." Alejandro followed her. 

"To my room, where I will be for the rest of the night." Isabelle slammed her door shut so loud, some of the pictures moved, dropping onto the ground. 

Alejandro picked up the shattered frame and placed back to the the rightful place. He then went back to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

.

,

The next day, Alejandro came into work. 

Heather was already standing there. "You're late." 

"Forgive me, McNamara. I had to drop off my kids to their destination places," Alejandro said, moving past Heather. 

"I don't care. And, also, I talked to father. For now on, you will be working for me, only me," Heather said. 

"I'm stuck babysitting a spoiled hire ... not how I imagine my life would turn out?" Alejandro shrugged his shoulder. 

"Don't talk back to your boss, or else." 

"Whatever you say ... spoiled boss," Alejandro said with a disguise tone.

"And for that, you are cleaning the bathroom. And, by the way, you should probably get some clothes pin, to cover your nose," Heather said, walking away. 

I hate this girl with a passion

.

.

Hours later, Alejandro cleaned up the bathroom, he smelled like shit. And his fingers were destroyed from the chemicals. 

He entered without knocking into lounge, where Heather sitting with presumably her boyfriend. 

"Oh, boss, I finish cleaning the bathroom after you made a mess," he said loud and clear, so the other guy could hear. 

Heather stood up. "Out. Now." She pushed him out of the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you hit your head?" 

"You're insults are just like a glimpse of you ... a rotten person," Alejandro said. 

"You know what ... you're fired," Heather said, stepping closer. 

"You can't fire me." 

"Actually, I can; you see, if you work for father, then you work for me. And, I can fire you ... so go now." Heather pushed Alejandro off of the boat, making him splash into the water. "And don't ever come back." 

She then went back to lounge. "I'm sorry for the scene that was caused. Now, where were we." 

.

.

"I can't believe she did that to you." 

Alejandro mom blow dried his hair, from when he was pushed off. "She is such a spoiled little—"

"—Language, Alejandro. What were thinking, son? Now, you have no job." 

"I have work here." 

"No offence, but you barely make any money here. And what about your kids?" His mother said. 

"I'll be okay, mother. I'll get a new job, we are fine." Alejandro got up. "I got to go. Talk to you later." And left the salon, where he then dial a number. "It's me, are you free right now." 

.

.

"I can't believe you went to mother before coming to me," Alejandro older brother, Josescolded him while they were at pub. 

"Everyday, you are becoming more like mother," Alejandro said while taking a sip of water. "Maybe she is right? I'd let my angry get to me."

"Are you kidding me, I'd quit way before miss spoiled brat bully me around," Jose said. "So, what are doing on your free time?" 

"I'll be looking for a new job in a few days," Alejandro said. "Are you looking for a new workers?" 

"That answers would be no." Maria, Jose wife came in with their orders. "One of you guys is enough, and you have no experience with restaurant working." 

"Thanks for the reminder, Maira ... don't you have to be in the back," Alejandro said. "Anyways, I need to head out, could package my meal to-go?" 

"Give me a few minutes ... Jose, get back to work after you eat." Maria left. 

.

.

Heather was laying on her bed, curling up to her boyfriend, who seemed to disappear. "Jason?" She got up, and made sure to put a rob on and wonder through the boat; the rain was really heavy, and there was a thunderstorms going on. 

As she walked further, the boat was shaking. "Who the hell is driving this thing." She managed to-be on her feet for a second ... "Ahh." The boat hit something, that caused Heather to hit her head. 

Her vision was blurry, but she swore she saw someone. "Hello—" but, the strong arms strangle her, forcing her to-be pushed off of the boat. 

"Help me ..." but it was too late. She was pushed away from the water, passing out. 


End file.
